Un-deserving
by Arikae
Summary: Tag for S06E11 'Woke up with a monster'. Enzo wants to take over Stefan's life. He doesn't believe the man deserves to have Caroline or Damon or any of his friends so he plans to take it all. He doesn't understand that Stefan has family and friends that believes he deserves it all and more.


**Author's Note: I've been sitting on this story for over half a year. I didn't want to publish it because it's too similar to my other stories. However, I need a break from my other fandoms so I thought I'd re-read this one, fix it up and post it. Hopefully you like but I totally understand if you don't. This is a tag/extension to episode 'Woke up with a Monster'** **(S06E11) and then goes completely off track :D.** **  
**

 **Warning: un-betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Enzo watched from the fire escape at Whitmore College Hospital as Stefan Salvatore holds Caroline Forbes in his arms, comforting her after giving her the news that her mother, the Sheriff, is dying from cancer. Enzo's hands formed a fist as he watched the scene. It should be he in there comforting the beautiful Caroline. Stefan Salvatore didn't deserve to be loved, to be treated a hero. He acted the hero, the _honourable_ one, but Enzo knew better. Stefan wasn't the one who kept Damon Salvatore fighting during his captivity by the Augustine Society. Stefan wasn't the one who kept looking for his brother when he was swallowed up by the other side. Stefan wasn't the one who was there for Caroline when she needed help. That was Enzo! Enzo should be the one at Damon's side. Enzo should be the one comforting Caroline. Stefan's life belonged to Enzo and he will take it all. He was planning to prolong Stefan's suffering, but he couldn't wait. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. Thankfully, he had the perfect pawn in his pocket.

* * *

Matt Donovan was tied and gagged up in a chair on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The same shed they had kept Enzo in when they tortured him for information. Another reason to kill Stefan. Matt glared at him as he leaned over and grabbed him roughly by the chin. "Three days. Should be sufficient time for the vervain in your system to run its course and without this…" He held up Matt's Gilbert ring, "you should easily be compelled." Matt shivered at the psychotic smile Enzo wore. This vampire was losing the plot. "Time for Stefan to die." Matt tried to shake off his grip but Enzo had other plans. He put down Matt's ring and pulled out a vile from his pocket. "This is werewolf venom. It's a special kind. Something I took from Dr Wes's lab. I read his research on it. It's a slow acting poison. Stefan won't know he's dying until it's too late. Stefan will lose everything and then die a slow and painful death." He smiled, maniacally, "I will be there to pick up the pieces."

Matt looked at the vial in horror. He may not be Stefan's best friend but Stefan always put his family and friends first. He's saved everyone's lives at least once. He didn't deserve this. Enzo shook him roughly, ensuring Matt looked him in the eye. "You will put this in Stefan's drink the next time he comes into Mystic Falls Grill, then you will forget you ever did it." Matt's pupils dilated and all his will left him. Enzo patted his cheek. "That'a boy!"

* * *

 **Mystic Grill…**

It was a busy night at the grill. Damon and Stefan were at the bar, trying to drink away their problems. "I mean she says she wants to have dinner and then she doesn't show." Damon pouted about being stood up by his amnesiac girlfriend.

"Elena has her reasons, I'm sure." Stefan groaned, "Give her a little credit. This is Elena we're talking about. I probably know her better than you do and trust me when I tell you that she will fight with everything she has to get you and her memories back."

Damon scoffed, "Pfff…easy for you to say. She still remembers everything about you."

Stefan rolled his eyes and called over to Matt. "Matt, give us another one." He asked as he held up his empty scotch glass. Matt waved at him, acknowledging that he would be over soon. The Salvatores didn't see him reach into his pocket to pull out a blue vial, emptying its content in a glass before pouring in the scotch. Stefan turned back to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him so they were facing each other. "Stop waiting for her to make a move. Go find her. Force her to remember you and everything you meant to her. I know firsthand that compulsion has its limits. What Elena feels for you is stronger than any compulsion. Trust me."

Matt came over with their drinks. "Here you go." He placed the two cups in front of them and took away their empty ones. "And you should listen to Stefan. As much as I think you're a dick, I've never seen Elena happier than when she's with you." Damon narrowed his eyes at the only fully human friend they had, but he had no retort.

Stefan laughed and raised his glass. "I have to get back to Caroline at the hospital. Go find your girlfriend." They clinked their glasses before downing the contents. Stefan frowned at the taste of his. "Should tell Matt the scotch is a little off."

Damon frowned at him, "It tastes fine."

Stefan looked at the empty glass and shrugged, "Maybe it's just me." He slapped Damon's arm before leaving the bar.

* * *

 **Whitmore College Hospital…**

Caroline sat at her mother's bedside, reading medical books and browsing oncology websites on her notebook. She found one promising paper written by a Dr Landon at Duke University. She spoke of new clinical treatments that had promising results. This may be her mother's only chance aside from vampire blood which, neither Damon nor Stefan, believed would work. A soft knock at the door caused her to jump, so immersed in the paper. Turning around, she found Stefan at the door. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Caroline smiled at him. "It's fine. Just doing some light reading."

Stefan walked in and read the words on her notebook, over her shoulder. "Hmmm…you and I have very different definitions of light reading." He smiled at the giggle he got out of her. "How is she?"

Caroline sighed, "Comfortable for now."

Stefan knelt down next to her and took her hand. "Whatever you need, I'll be here for you."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I know."

Stefan turned the notebook to face him. "Duke, huh?" He smiled up at her, "I have someone at Duke I want to check in on so if you want to go talk to this…" He narrowed his eyes at the screen, "Dr Landon, I can go with you."

Caroline looked at him, hopefully. "Really?"

Stefan nodded. "Whatever you need, Caroline."

She smiled at him shyly, "Thank you."

In the room next door Enzo was eavesdropping on the two friends. He smiled and moved away from the wall, picking up an apple that was left for the elderly woman in the bed who was asleep. He took a bite, grinning. "You will not be accompanying Caroline tomorrow, Stefan."

* * *

Matt returned home that night, tired from a busy shift. He took off his shirt and jeans. A sound of something dropping on the ground caught his attention. It was an empty vial. He picked it up and squinted at the small drops of blue liquid still sitting in the vial. "What is this?" He shook his head, too tired to think about it, placing it on his desk before heading to the shower.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Stefan woke up at the loud noise coming from downstairs. He groaned feeling a little fuzzy. Walking downstairs he found Jeremy Gilbert, shirtless and drinking the last of the coffee. Jeremy hasn't been the most sociable of people these days. Understandable, considering his girlfriend is stuck on the other side. A scream and a crash caused him to head towards the living room only to find Liv Gemini running out into the hall way with a singed shirt.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" Jo called out from the room.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Liv groaned at the state of her shirt, "Just clothes and skin." She looked up to find a very curious Stefan looking at her. "Hey, where can I get a T-shirt?"

"Damon's room." Stefan couldn't be bothered asking her what was going on. She was clearly not in the mood to explain. "Upstairs, end of the hall." He walked into the lounge to find it in shambles, broken glass and furniture everywhere. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Fire spell…sort of." Jo winced, "It turns out getting back in touch with magic isn't anything like riding a bike."

"Oh." Stefan didn't know what to say to that. He just didn't understand why practice was occurring in his house.

"I am sorry about that vase, though. Was that expensive?"

Stefan just shrugged, "Well, I don't know, but the Smithsonian would." He said, sarcastically. "You should call them."

Alaric walked through the doors then. "Oh, thank God!" Jo ran up to him, desperately. "Breakfast.  
Please tell me that you brought mimosas."

"Do you actually think I'd watch this sober?" Alaric pulled out the bottle.

Stefan was still very confused, "And what exactly are we watching?"

"Today we make s'mores. In a month, I win the merge and I become leader of my coven, guaranteeing its survival." Jo looked anything but confidant in what she was saying. "Liv has me on a 30-day regimen between now and the next celestial event."

"And this regimen has to happen in my living room…why?" Stefan asked Alaric.

"Damon feels guilty." Alaric told him, smiling.

That took Stefan by surprise. "That's new…" He closed his eyes as a dizzy spell came over him. Alaric jumped up from his seat, grabbing him by the arms as he stumbled a little. As fast as it came on, the feeling disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

Stefan looked at him, confused, "That was strange."

"And not normal for a vampire." Alaric said, worried.

"I'm okay now." Stefan tried to diffuse Alaric's concern, "Anyway, I have to go meet Caroline at her place. We're heading over to Duke to meet an oncologist." He turned to Jo, pointing to her, "I'm quite attached to this house. Try not to burn it down." He didn't like the unsure smile she gave him, telling him there were no guarantees. He turned to Alaric for his assurance but only got an apologetic shrug. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat. All he could do was pray that his house was still here when he returned.

Stefan jogged up to his room to get changed. He still felt a little off but right now, Caroline was his priority. With a fresh pair of jeans and a button-up dark grey shirt, Stefan headed back out of his room when another dizzy spell came over him, but this time it was accompanied by his vision darkening. "What's happening to me?" His hands came out to grab something but there was nothing to grab a hold of. Then all consciousness left him.

* * *

Caroline stood at her porch waiting for Stefan to pick her up. She texted and called him but he didn't reply. By now, he was half an hour late. As time wore on she grew angrier and angrier. Once again, Stefan had let her down. Every time she needed him, he wasn't there. "You've let me down for the last time, Stefan." She said to herself before taking out her own car keys, about to head to her car when another car turned up. She dipped her head to see if who it was. "Enzo?"

"Hello darlin'. You look like you need some company and I'm free."

Caroline stood there and stared at him. This man was a psychopath. She knew that, but she also knew that he seemed to always be there for her when she needed someone, unlike Stefan. "Fine." She groaned and got in the car. Enzo drove away with her, grinning.

As Stefan lay on his bedroom floor, his phone buzzed for the entire time he was unconscious. Caroline wasn't the only one who needed him. Damon had just received a call from Elena. Kai had her at the high school. Damon hung up the phone. "Where are you when I need you, Stefan?!"

 ******* what happens here with Damon and Elena is exactly what happened in the episode. What happens with Caroline is also the same except Enzo is with her instead and nobody meets Sarah Nelson/Salvatore. *******

Enzo walked Caroline up to the door. She was so happy and so beautiful. "Thank you so much for coming with me."

Enzo smiled at her and took her hand, "I'll always be here for you." Caroline smiled sadly as she remembered Stefan telling her the same thing.

She shook off those thoughts. This was a good day and she wasn't about to let thoughts of Stefan dampen it. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the house. "Wish me luck!" She called out.

Enzo turned back to his car, grinning as he touched his cheek where Caroline kissed him. "Score: Enzo 1, Stefan 0." And soon, Stefan will be out of his life for good and then he can take his place at Damon's side. He sorely underestimated the bond between the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

Stefan groaned as he woke up. His head felt like someone had taken a hammer to his head and his whole body felt like it was burning. "What's going on?" Pushing himself up with the little strength he had. He managed to get himself standing. _Maybe I just need a meal,_ he thought. Slowly, he walked out of his room and found Jeremy storming through the house, Alaric carrying Jo and Damon carrying Kai? "What in the…" He frowned as Alaric walked straight through to the living room.

Damon looked up and spotted Stefan standing at the top of the steps. "Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence." He growled as he dumped Kai on the floor, glaring at his brother. "Where the hell were you?"

Stefan put a hand to his head, the pounding increased at the volume of Damon's voice. "What happened?" He asked instead of answering.

Damon laughed mirthlessly, "Kai," He pointed at the magicless psychopath at his feet, "kidnapped Elena and almost killed her! I needed your help brother! Where were you?"

The words managed to break though his foggy mind. "Elena? Is she okay?" Stefan started down the steps but stopped when the stairs started to move.

"Please, don't let this disturb your sleep!" Damon said, snarkily.

Stefan closed his eyes as nausea hit him, "I'm sorry, Damon…I…"

Damon ignored him and bent down to pick up Kai. Alaric came back into the room after settling Jo in the back living room. "Hey, Stefan. You're back from Duke? How did it go?" Stefan shook his head, frustrated at how muddy it felt. Damon stopped what he was doing and stood up again.

"You were with Caroline?" Damon asked him. Stefan just shook his head again, not looking at him. "Then what were you doing?!" He yelled, annoyed at the lack of answers he was getting from his brother. Alaric reached out and put a hand on Damon's shoulder to calm him. Something was wrong.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Alaric asked, remembering the dizzy spell Stefan had in the morning. Damon looked at Alaric, confused at the concern he saw there. He, then, turned to look at his brother. Now that the anger was slowly eroding away he could see that there was definitely something wrong with Stefan.

Stefan couldn't get any part of his body to work. The house wouldn't stop spinning and his vision was blurry. A blinding pain lanced through his entire body, causing him to double over and then he knew nothing.

Damon and Alaric watched in horror as Stefan groaned in pain before passing out and rolling down the flight of steps. "STEFAN!" The two men bolted up the steps to where Stefan had landed in the corner. Now that they were closer to the 162 year old vampire, they could see how pale he was. Damon tapped his cheeks. "Stefan." He hissed at the heat he felt there. "He's burning up?" He looked at Alaric, not understanding how this could be happening. "How is it that he has a fever?"

Alaric shook his head, "Let's get him to his room first." They lifted Stefan between them and carried him towards his bedroom. Halfway up the steps, Jeremy appeared from the back of the house after storing his crossbow.

"What's going on?"

"Jeremy, be a good boy and chain Kai up in the dungeon. Make sure his hands can't touch anything and he stays gagged." Then as an afterthought, "Blindfold him, just to be safe and make sure someone sedates him every few hours. He's probably due for another dose."

"Anything else!" Jeremy grunted as he lifted Kai onto his shoulders.

"Just do it." Damon growled. They continued on their way to Stefan's room. Gently, they laid him on the bed. Alaric placed a hand on Stefan's forehead. "Damn it, that's hot. Should've known…"

Damon glared at Alaric as the man trailed off. "What aren't you telling me?"

Alaric shook his head, feeling guilty for not doing anything earlier, "It was just a dizzy spell. He said he was fine."

Damon clenched his jaw, "He's a vampire! We don't get dizzy!" Then he shot up from the bed, gesturing to the man in the bed, exaggeratingly, "And he's Stefan! Of course he'll say he's fine!" Stefan groaned at the volume of his brother's voice. "Stefan." Damon sat back down, hoping his brother was waking up. "Come on, wake up and tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Stefan shivered as images started plaguing his mind. _Stefan was in his father's office. He was in transition. He could feel it. The bloodlust. But this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to die, not become a monster. Why didn't his father understand that when he was the one who did this to them? If he hadn't shot his own sons, they would not have died with vampire blood in their veins. "You're a monster!" His father came at him with a wooden stake. He just reacted, not knowing his own strength. Blood was everywhere. It looked so good…_ "I'm sorry, father…I'm sorry…"

Damon frowned, "Stefan?"

"Shouldn't have come…"

"Stefan!" Damon shook his brother's shoulders. Stefan slowly opened his eyes but Damon could tell he was still caught in his nightmare.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Damon asked him.

"You wanted to die. I was being selfish." Stefan closed his eyes again. "Please don't leave me."

"What is he talking about?" Alaric asked him.

"The day we transitioned." Damon whispered. It came to him what was wrong with Stefan. "He's hallucinating. This is werewolf venom."

Alaric's eyes widened in shock, "How is that possible? There are no more werewolves in Mystic Falls!"

"Elena was poisoned, remembered? It's possible."

"You're talking about the Augustine Society." Alaric recalled. "You think they did this?"

Damon shook his head, "We took care of them. This is something else."

Stefan was slowly coming around again, but this time he was more lucid. "Hey." He tried to speak but it came out as a croak instead. He swallowed a couple of times before trying again. "Did you say something about Elena being kidnapped?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, exasperated, "Don't worry about that! We've got her back. She's back at her dorm room!"

Stefan pushed him up, feeling a little stronger, "That's good."

"No! Nothing's good. Someone poisoned you with werewolf venom!"

"What?" Stefan breathed out, "Who? How?"

"All very good questions, Stefan and ones with no answers!" Damon got off the bed, pulling at his hair. "Why is it always one drama after another with us?!"

"Damon, I'm feeling better." Stefan moved to get out of bed. Alaric put his hand out to help him up. "How can you be so sure it's werewolf venom?"

"I've been poisoned twice. I know the symptoms!" He glared at Stefan, then at Alaric. "And why the hell are you helping him up?" Damon pushed Stefan back down by the shoulders, keeping him seated on the bed. He leaned over so that he could look Stefan in the eye. "You feeling better only tells me that you ingested the venom. The poison is working slower than usual. The end result is still the same."

"I die." Stefan said, matter-of-factly.

"You die." Damon returned.

Stefan nodded, accepting this as his end. He looked around. "Where's my phone?"

Damon paused at the sudden change in subject. Despite this he looked around and spotted the phone on the floor. "It's over there." Alaric turned to where Damon was looking and walked over to get it.

"What's it doing on the floor?" Alaric handed it to him.

"That's where I passed out." Stefan took his phone and checked the messages, groaning. "10 missed calls from Caroline. 10 text messages. The last one… _Should've known better than to rely on you._ "

Alaric and Damon both winced at that. They knew how rocky Stefan's and Caroline's friendship has been and it had only started on calmer waters. "I'm sure she'll understand once she knows." Alaric reasoned.

"No!" Stefan shot up from the bed, swaying at the sudden change in altitude. His hand came to his head as everything started spinning.

"Hey, take it easy." Damon steadied him with hands on his shoulder.

"You can't tell her." Stefan said as he felt himself losing his strength. Damon caught him just as his legs gave way. "Please don't tell her."

Damon grunted, lowering Stefan back onto the bed. Stefan grabbed his shirt as he was about to stand. He looked down at his shirt his Stefan's fist. "Stefan…"

"Promise me." Stefan begged him, "Please. She's already losing her mom. She won't be able to handle losing me as well."

"She going to hate you…again." Damon told him, telling him of the consequences of his choice.

"I'll be gone. She'll hurt less."

"And how about you?"

Stefan's eyes slowly closed, "I'll be gone."

Damon closed his own and sighed, "I promise." Stefan's grip on his shirt loosened at the words. The room was silent. Alaric walked over and put a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Alaric whispered.

Damon took a deep breath, "Why? He's not going to die. I've been bitten before and I survived."

"With Klaus's blood and because Stefan traded his life for yours." Alaric pointed out. "Klaus is in New Orleans and I don't see him freely handing over his blood."

"Klaus is our last resort. I'm not letting him near Stefan unless I have no choice."

Alaric nodded, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Damon started pacing the room. "We have time. Stefan ingested the poison so it's slow acting. We need to find out how he was poisoned and when."

"Right. He was already dizzy this morning so it's before today." Alaric pointed out, pacing in front of Stefan's bed, passing Damon coming from the other direction.

"Right and no matter how slow acting it is there is no way it'll take more than a day to show signs." Damon added, turning around.

"That leaves the whole of yesterday." Alaric deduced. "Where was he yesterday?"

"That's easy. He spent the whole day with Caroline at the hospital." Damon told him. "Knowing him, he probably didn't eat much aside from animal blood that he gets himself."

Alaric nodded, "Hard to spike that. Then what?"

Damon thought about that, "He came home and we went out to the Grill…"

Alaric frowned at him as he trailed off. "What?"

"He complained about the last glass of scotch tasting funny, but mine was fine." Damon's eyes grew dangerous.

"Who poured it?" Alaric was already feeling sorry for the person.

"Donovan." Damon hissed.

"Matt?" Alaric was shocked, "No way Matt would do this to Stefan."

"Not unless he was compelled." Damon looked over at the bed at Stefan's sleeping form. "Stay with him."

"No way I'm letting you go alone." Alaric told him, more worried about Matt than Damon, "I'll tell Jeremy to watch him."

"Fine, whatever." Damon stormed out of the room with Alaric following him with a sigh. If Stefan dies, he wasn't sure Damon would survive.

* * *

Damon waited outside the back of the Grill. Alaric was inside convincing Matt to leave his shift for an important talk. Damon wanted to be the one to do it but Alaric didn't want him to cause a scene. This wasn't Matt's fault, he was compelled, which meant it wouldn't be fair if the boy lost his job because he was human and susceptible to compulsion, despite the precaution that has been taken in Mystic Falls.

A message on his phone came through. It was from Elena. _Looking forward to tomorrow night._ Damon smiled. He wished he could look forward to tomorrow night as well but his brother's life was on the line and he couldn't think about anything but that. He sent a message back. _Same here._ He prayed he didn't have to cancel on her. The sound of the back door got his attention. He put his phone back in his pocket when Matt appeared with Alaric behind him.

Matt frowned when he saw Damon waiting for him. "What's he doing here?" Matt asked. There was no love lost between these two.

"Donovan!" Damon plastered a fake smile on his face. "You want to tell me why you poisoned my brother?"

Matt stopped at the bottom of the steps, not walking any further. "What?"

"Stefan's dying and it all leads back to the drink you poured him last night."

Matt shook his head, "I didn't do it." He looked at Alaric, begging him to believe him. "I would never hurt Stefan like that. I couldn't"

Alaric gave his shoulder a pat, "I know. At least I know you would never be willing to do it."

Matt looked at him in disbelief, "You think I was compelled?" Then he remembered to vial he found in his pocket when he got home last night.

"What is it?" Alaric asked him when he didn't speak.

"I found a vial in my pocket last night. I didn't know what it was." Matt was worried now. Did he really poison his friend? Suddenly Matt found himself shoved up against the garbage skip by the shirt.

"I'm really getting sick of your puny humanity causing trouble for me and my brother!" Damon growled in his face. "How many times have Stefan saved you from me? Not a smart thing to do, killing the one supernatural being standing between you and my fangs!" Damon felt a grip on his forearm.

"Let him go, Damon. We need to find out who compelled him."

Damon gave Matt one last shove before letting him go. "Do you still have the vial?" Matt nodded. Damon turned to Alaric. "Take him back to his place and get that vial, then bring him over to the house." Alaric nodded and led Matt over to his car.

Damon got into his own car, desperate to get back to his brother. As he drove home in his newly built Chevrolet, he smiled, despite his worries. Stefan had rebuilt this car for him. He loved this car but now it meant more to him than ever. He knew it was Stefan's way of dealing with the loss of his brother and he was glad that even though he wasn't with Stefan, he was still able to do something for him. "Hang in there, Stefan." Damon whispered, "I'll get you out of this mess, somehow." Damon drove onto the long driveway up to the boarding house. He frowned when he drove up to the door and found Jeremy sitting out on the porch. His heart dropped when the worst case scenario ran through this head. "Stefan." He whispered as he jumped out of the car. "What happened? Is he…" Was he wrong? Was the venom stronger than first thought? Did he just let his brother die alone?

"Relax. I got tired of sitting around so I came out for some fresh air. He was fine the last I saw." Jeremy told him in a bored tone.

As soon as Damon got over his fear and let the relief wash over him, he got angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Boo hoo, your girlfriend is stuck on the other side! Do something about it? Get her back but get your useless ass out of my house if you're going to keep moping around!"

"Don't lecture me on Bonnie! You got to come back, she didn't!" Jeremy yelled back at him.

"You don't think I know that? She sacrificed coming back for me! I was there! And believe me, I will figure out a way to get her back and send Kai back where he came from but for now, I have a brother who's dying. A brother I entrusted to your care for an hour! Is it so hard for you to stay with him for one hour?!" The two most important men in Elena's life stood there in a glaring match until a voice broke through their anger.

"What's all the yelling about?" Stefan was leaning against the large wooden door. He managed to get paler in the hour Damon had left him. Damon gave Jeremy one last glare before walking over to his brother and pulling his arm over his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? You know the more you move the faster the poison moves through your body."

Stefan let his brother lead him back into the house. "I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there." He looked up at the flight of steps. "Can I stay down here?"

Damon looked up the steps and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. You can stay on the couch."

They stood at the archway leading to the living room in the back of the house. "Or you can stay in the library." Damon suggested after taking a good look at the state of their living room and seeing Jo on the sofa.

"Library sounds good." Stefan agreed.

"She's gotta be the worse witch I've ever met." Damon shook his head at how much damage she'd done in one day. Although, she did help to save Elena's life.

By the time Damon got Stefan to the library, he was sweating from the effort of the walk. Damon sat him down on the couch and was about to lay him down when Stefan stopped him. "I don't want to sleep just yet."

Damon narrowed his eyes at that but let it go. "Whatever you want. Dying is a trump card."

Stefan let out a short laugh that turned into a cough. When it stopped he looked over at his brother sitting in the arm chair next to him. "I mean it. Don't tell Caroline about this."

"She's going to figure it out sooner or later. Elena is a really bad liar and so is Matt."

"Caroline lost her father a few years ago. She lost Bonnie. She's about to lose her mom. Caroline's strong, but not that strong. If she finds out about this, she won't be able to handle it. She'll turn off her humanity." Stefan begged his brother, "Please don't let me be the reason for that."

"I won't. You have my word." Damon promised again. "But it's not fair that you die with her hating you."

"I'll be dead, Damon. I won't feel it." Stefan smiled at him, "Anyway, judging by the look on your face, you're not going to let me die."

"You're right, I'm not." Damon looked at him, smugly, "Alaric is bringing Donovan over here." Stefan raised an inquisitive eye. "He's the one who spiked your drink last night."

Sitting up straight in shock, Stefan shook his head, "Matt wouldn't do that."

"Pfff…of course not. He was compelled. We just need to figure out who compelled him."

Stefan sat back in relief at the knowledge that Matt didn't try to kill him. They haven't been on the best of terms of late. "Not many vampires in Mystic Falls that want me dead, Damon. You already know who did this."

Damon closed his eyes. Stefan was right. It didn't take a genius to do the Maths. The only vampires in Mystic Falls were he and Stefan, Caroline, Elena and… "Enzo."

Stefan nodded, "So unless you want to go after the man who saved your life all those decades ago, you have to let it go."

"We can't be sure it's him. There could be a new vampire in town."

"True." Stefan knew that Damon would not accuse his friend unless he had concrete proof. "How are you going to find out?"

Damon grinned, "I've called the twins. They can do their mojo on Donovan and figure it out." His grin faded as Stefan's eyes started to glaze over. He started shaking. "Stefan?" Damon got up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He was startled when Stefan flinched violently and pulled his legs to his chest, trying to get away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Stefan repeated to himself. He looked up at Damon. "Why did you make me do it?" He looked at his hands, at all the blood. Damon watched in horror as Stefan started licking his fingers. He could guess what the hallucination was this time. He gently took Stefan's wrist and pulled his hands down, then took his brother's head in his hands.

"That's not what happened. You bit the woman, drank but you were in full control. You pulled back and compelled the woman to forget it ever happened. She walked away alive and we walked away together." Damon felt Stefan calm down. He smiled, "There we go." Stefan's eyes closed as he fell into a peaceful sleep, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his head. He winced at the heat.

"Nice job. I never even knew you cared about your brother." Damon looked up to find Matt with Alaric, Liv and Luke.

Damon just glared at him as he rose from his position next to the couch. "Did you get the vial?" Alaric held it up. Damon took it off him and examined it. "Looks like it's from the Augustine." He pointed to Matt. "You." Then he pointed at the armchair he was sitting on earlier. "Sit." He looked at Liv and Luke. "Can you two figure it out?" Liv and Luke nodded. It was easy to get information from a compelled man. It was almost like hypnosis. Damon walked over to a shelf and pulled out Dr Wes's notebook. The only good thing about this psycho doctor was that he kept meticulous notes. He read the number on the vial. "9826778. Dated 23/6/2011." He placed the book on the table and opened to the page corresponding to the date. "Here it is." Alaric stood next to Damon and read the page.

"Werewolf venom extracted from a young werewolf taken from his pack." Alaric read.

"Nice to know they weren't partial to vampires." Damon mumbled to himself.

"Wes believed that a cure could be synthesised through the same way an anti-venom is developed. Do you think we have enough left in that vial to create an anti-venom?"

Damon shook his head. "And even if we did, the man's lab is gone. We won't have the equipment for it." He looked over to see how they were doing with Matt. The boy had his eyes wide open but they were glazed over. Damon walked over. "How's it going?"

Liv opened her eyes. "He's ready. Matt, what can you remember about the poison you gave Stefan?"

"I was told to give it to him when he came into the Grill."

"By who?"

"Enzo." Damon's jaw stiffened at the name. He really was hoping there was a new vampire in town. Liv looked up at him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Does Enzo have any more?" Damon asked.

Matt shook his head. "I didn't see anymore."

Damon nodded, "Bring him out of it." He walked back over to Alaric, who was still reading. "Anything else?"

Alaric shook his head. "Sorry, buddy. Nothing."

"Last resort." Damon looked over at his brother, sleeping on couch. "We're going to New Orleans."

"And Enzo?"

"We deal with Enzo when we get back."

"You can't." Matt sounded like he had only just woken up. He rubbed his eyes. "Enzo wants to make Stefan suffer. If he gets a whiff of Stefan getting a cure, he'll do everything it takes to stop it from happening."

"We can keep an eye on him." Luke told them. "I've been itching for some payback anyway. We'll cloak Matt from him. He's the only person he can get information from."

Damon nodded. "Okay, that's the plan. Stefan doesn't have much time anymore. We have to go now. Matt, fill Jeremy in and tell him to watch over his sister." There was no way he was getting back in time for dinner with Elena. "I'll call her on the road." He knelt down in front of Stefan. "Hey. Wakey, wakey." Stefan's brow furrowed, annoyed at being woken up. "Come on, Stefan. We have to go."

Stefan rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Where are we going?"

"New Orleans." Stefan looked at him as if he had grown another head. "We don't have a choice, Stefan. Dr Frankenstein didn't leave an antidote. Klaus is the only way."

"He could kill you and he has no reason to save me."

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Damon pulled Stefan up, not wanting to waste any more time. Stefan groaned, his body protesting against being man-handled by his brother. "Let's go." Alaric took Stefan's arm and helped to guide him to the car. Damon turned to the twins and Matt. "Keep an eye on the place and if you have time, keep your sister's training going. She's hopeless!" Liv couldn't help but laugh.

They laid Stefan at the back of the car with a pillow and blanket, making him as comfortable as they could for the long ride. Damon looked over at Alaric. "You don't have to come. I know you're worried about Jo."

"She'll be fine. Plus I'll just be a distraction." Alaric grinned at the sour look Damon threw at him before starting up the car and heading towards one of their worst enemies.

* * *

The road to New Orleans was a hard one. Stefan's condition was steadily deteriorating with the hallucinations getting worse. They were lucky there's been no violent outbursts. Damon drove as fast as his car would allow him, stopping only to put in petrol. He tried his hardest to ignore his brother's cries of fear or guilt in the back of the car. Alaric would reach back, occasionally to lend some comfort to his friend. It did little and Alaric knew it. Stefan needed his brother, not him. He offered to drive at one point but Damon didn't like anyone driving his car and Alaric couldn't drive as fast as he could without getting them killed. A journey that should've taken 13 hours, took half the time thanks to the quiet streets in the middle of the night. "Do you know where he's staying?"

"Yeah, Tyler gave me an address in the French Quarter." Damon parked his car outside the building in the centre of the French Quarter. He got out of the car and looked up. "Figures Klaus would live in a castle." He mumbled to himself. "Stay here with Stefan while I check the place out." Alaric didn't like the idea but they couldn't leave Stefan by himself. He turned to the back of the car. Stefan was shaking so badly, Alaric could feel the car shake. "Hang it there, Stefan."

Damon walked through the entrance into the open courtyard. It was a nice place. Very impressive. He turned around, trying to find any signs of life. "Hello! Anyone around?"

"Who are you?" Damon spun around and found a dark-skinned man smiling at him. "And how stupid can you be to walk in here? Do you know who lives here?"

Damon smiled politely, "Klaus Mikaelson and his dysfunctional family?"

The man nodded, he liked this guy already, "So you're a friend of Klaus?"

Damon grimaced at that, "More like an acquaintance. And who are you?"

"Marcel. Klaus's friend, brother…son..."

Damon paused, "Just when I thought this family couldn't get any stranger."

"Careful. Klaus may be a dick but he has people loyal to him and will not hear a bad word against him."

"Yeah, like Elijah." Damon shook his head, "So is Klaus around? I need his help."

Marcel walked down the stairs. "He should be back…" He smiled when someone walked through the entrance. "Now."

Damon turned around to find Klaus dragging Stefan in by arm. Elijah was next to him with Alaric in his grasp. He gestured for Alaric to join Damon, while Klaus kept Stefan with him. Stefan was barely conscious, held up only by Klaus's grip. He groaned at the pain running through his body. "To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Salvatore brothers?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see them until it was too late." Alaric apologised.

"Nothing you could've done even if you saw him from a mile away." Damon didn't take his eyes off his brother. "He needs your help."

Klaus looked at Stefan, curiously, turning him by the shirt as if to take a better look at him. Stefan's head lolled around. Klaus grabbed his Stefan by the chin to get a better look. "And why should I help the boy who threatened my family?"

Stefan opened eyes, finally getting a grasp onto consciousness, only to see himself faced with the man he hated. "Go to hell." He spat at him.

Klaus turned to Damon amused. "Are you sure he needs my help?"

Damon groaned before gesturing to his brother. "He's obviously sick and delirious. He doesn't know who he's talking to." Sometimes he wished his brother would stow his pride when it came to Klaus.

"What is this anyway? A werewolf bite?" Stefan groaned as Klaus turned him around, trying to find the bite mark.

"He was poisoned." Damon winced, "And will you just let him go? He's in enough pain as it is." He looked at Elijah, begging him to step in. Elijah sighed. He did have a soft spot for these brothers. He respected their loyalty for one another.

"Niklaus, I believe Stefan is suffering enough." Elijah requested. Klaus sighed and shoved Stefan over to his brother. Damon rushed forward and caught him before he could hit the stone floor. "May I inquire as to how Stefan was poisoned?"

"A friend of mine, Enzo, doesn't like him and…" A thought came up that may benefit Stefan. He lowered Stefan to the floor and gestured for Alaric to take his place in supporting his brother. "He likes Caroline and is a little jealous of Stefan and her relationship." He told him as he stood.

Klaus's expression turned deadly at the mention of Caroline's name. "Has he hurt her?"

"Not yet." Damon answered, knowing full well Enzo would not hurt Caroline. "But if you could heal Stefan, then we can go back and make sure he's out of her life for good."

"You called him a friend."

Damon shrugged, "It's a long story. Suffice to say, he's no longer a friend."

Klaus thought about it and decided it wasn't a good enough reason to help Stefan Salvatore. "I think I'd rather watch Stefan suffer." As if to emphasise his point, Stefan groaned against Alaric. He started mumbling something, once again caught in another hallucination.

" _Loneliness, that's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away and we're left with nothing."_ Klaus's expression softened as he recognised the words. _"So gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that we are left infinitely and utterly alone."_ The words didn't mean anything to the others, only Klaus recognised them from the days he considered Stefan a brother back in the 1920s. They were words he had spoken to Stefan. "So many names." Stefan's hand reached out, touching an invisible wall. "Too many deaths." Tears ran down Stefan's face as the guilt almost overwhelmed him. "I deserve to die." He gaze met Klaus's, "Kill me." He struggled to get out of Alaric's arms. "KILL ME!" Veins appeared around his eyes and he leaped at Klaus. "KILL ME!"

Klaus easily restrained Stefan, turning him around and wrapping his arms around the young man. "We were friends once. It felt good to have a brother again, after so long."

"Please kill me." Stefan begged, still trapped in his illusion.

Klaus shook his head. "It's not your time yet." He held Stefan with one arm, while bringing his wrist to his teeth, biting into it. Damon looked on, hopefully. He held his breath as Klaus pressed his open wrist to Stefan's mouth, then sighed in relief as Stefan drank the blood he needed so badly. Klaus slowly dropped to his knees as Stefan lost consciousness. He pulled his wrist back and nodded for Damon to collect his brother. Damon rushed over and pulled Stefan into his arms. Stefan was still burning but with Klaus's blood in his system, he should recover. Klaus stood, not taking his eyes off the young vampire. "Marcel, will you be kind enough to show these gentlemen to a spare room."

Damon looked up at him. "Thank you." Something was different about Klaus. He looked more human than he had ever seen him.

"Chalk it down to sentimentality. He's lucky I was feeling nostalgic." He frowned at the tremors wracking Stefan's body. "He looks horrible. Best you get him into a bed." The Original hybrid walked past them to his own room.

Elijah paused above Stefan and knelt down next to the young vampire. "My brother's mood swings can rival that of an expecting woman. It would be best that you get out of here as soon as he is able."

Damon weighed up staying until Stefan woke up and leaving now. As much as he wanted to leave now and get Stefan away from the hybrid, he worried about the cure not working as this was a modified version of the venom. "We'll leave as soon as he wakes up."

Elijah nodded, "That would be wise."

Marcel smiled at them. "Right this way." He gestured politely. Damon narrowed his eyes at him, not sure if he liked the guy or not. He had the friendliest smile Damon had ever seen, but there was also a glint of danger in his eyes. Damon and Alaric pulled Stefan up between them and followed the man. As they moved their way up the stairs another familiar face walked through the front entrance.

"What…? Damon?"

Damon turned at the sound of his name. He frowned, "Aren't you Tyler's werewolf girlfriend?"

Marcel burst out laughing. "Tyler?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Klaus's first hybrid."

Marcel rubbed his chin. He was obviously finding this very amusing. "Let me get this straight. You've slept with Klaus and this Tyler guy and you're in love with Elijah because we can all see that and you're about to marry…"

"That's enough, Marcel." Hayley growled at him, "Don't make me bite you."

Damon looked down at this girl who he would've never considered a threat back in Mystic Falls. She's changed. She's dangerous. He sighed and continued up the steps. "Stefan, please wake up so we can get out of this soap opera."

"What happened to him?" Hayley asked. She was never friends with the vampires in Mystic Falls but she knew how much Tyler cared for them.

"Werewolf poison. They needed Klaus's blood to heal him and now they need a place to rest and for some reason, I've become the castle butler." Marcel said it all with his irritatingly, perfect smile.

Hayley shook her head as Marcel led them to the countless spare rooms they had. She rolled her eyes, "Like these walls needed more drama within them." She knew enough about the Salvatore brothers to know that wherever they go, trouble follows. She also knew they were fiercely loyal to those they cared about and as a werewolf, she respected that, above all else.

* * *

Damon sat in an armchair next to the bed where Stefan was resting. It's been over two hours now but Stefan still hadn't woken up. Even worse, aside from the hallucinations, Stefan's condition hadn't improved. Alaric walked in with a tub of ice water and towels. "This should help with the fever." He set it on the bedside table and wrung out a towel. Stefan groaned in relief when the cold towel touched his fevered skin. Damon allowed himself a small smile, but he won't feel relief until Stefan was fully recovered and his life no longer in danger. Alaric laid the towel across Stefan forehead. "Have you thought about what you're going to do about Enzo?"

Damon shook his head, not taking his eyes off his brother. "Not exactly, but I will make sure he doesn't come near Stefan again."

"Who is this Enzo?" Damon jumped out of the chair, facing whatever threat was at the door. Alaric stood slowly. Both men seemed to be trying to shield Stefan from whoever it was. "Please, if I wanted him dead, I would not have given him my blood." Damon folded his arms, clearly not trusting the hybrid. Klaus raised his eyebrows at him. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Why do you want to know?"

Klaus shrugged, "I'm deciding if I want this Enzo dead or alive so I need more information on the chap."

"I can handle him." Damon told him, sitting back down in the chair when he determined there was no threat.

"I'm not sure your brother agrees." Klaus said, smirking.

Alaric threw a towel at Damon, "Make yourself useful." He told him before answering Klaus's question. "Enzo is a friend of Damon's. He saved Damon's life so he owes him. For some reason he can't stand Stefan. Could be because he's jealous. He really likes Caroline. Anyway, as much as he's an ass, he has also come through for us quite a few times, so I think we should handle Enzo our way."

"And what way is that? Obviously, you don't have the heart to kill him." Klaus waited for an answer and when one didn't come he suggested one. "If you send him my way, I can deal with him."

Damon stopped tending to Stefan's fever and turned to him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. What I do care about is my reputation. I saved Stefan's life and nobody kills anybody I choose to save." Klaus smiled at them.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Enzo's not killing Stefan unless it's over my undead body."

Klaus shrugged, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He nodded to the man in the bed, who was stirring. "I think he's waking up." Instead of leaving as he had planned, he waited, leaning against the door frame. He wanted to see how the young vampire was holding up after taking the cure.

Stefan felt groggy and his entire body ached. A hand on his shoulder helped him to focus and fight through the fog. When he managed to open his eyes, he found his brother looking down at him, concern written all over his face. "Hey."

Damon smiled, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Stefan tried to push himself up but his arms didn't seem to want to obey him. "Better, I think." He gave up trying. "Where are we?"

"New Orleans. Klaus's _castle_." Damon bounced his eyebrows, grinning at the expression Stefan gave him. "What? Are you scared?" Klaus chuckled at those words. Stefan managed to push himself up at the sound, looking to the door. Klaus just smiled and waved at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You actually brought me here." Stefan winced as he fell back on the bed.

"You're welcome, by the way." Stefan closed his eyes, trying to block out the smug voice. "You know, I do like the feeling of you owing me a favour."

Stefan glared at Damon. "This is your fault."

"Oh come, Stefan. What's a favour between old friends?" Klaus was enjoying this too much.

Stefan pulled the covers over his head. Alaric shook his head at how childish Stefan was being. "Come on, Stefan." He pulled at the covers. "If you're feeling better we should head back."

Stefan pushed himself back up with Damon's help. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Damon placed a hand against his forehead. Stefan slapped it away. "I'm fine."

"You're feverish still. Maybe we should wait an hour or so."

Stefan groaned, "You drove me over half dead. Do you really think I can't make it back?"

Damon knelt down in front of his brother, who had his head in his hands. "I've been bitten, Stefan and I know how fast Klaus's blood works. This is different."

Stefan looked at him over his hand. He could hear and see Damon's concern. He also knew he was right. Klaus's blood works fast. "You're worried it's been modified to fight the cure." Damon sighed and nodded.

"All the more reason to leave." Stefan turned to Klaus, then whispered very loudly. "He's useless!" Damon couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You are obviously feeling much better. You know where the front door is. Please don't come back."

Alaric shook his head at the vampires. "You know, for vampires over centuries old you are all amazingly immature."

"Officially, I'm only 17." Stefan groaned. He pointed at Damon and Klaus. "They're older."

Klaus turned to leave, "As much as it has been a pleasure entertaining you, I have other business to attend to." He left them alone, not quite kicking them out.

"God, I thought he would never leave." Damon complained. "Are you sure you're okay to leave?"

"We need to get back."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, I don't like leaving Mystic Falls to the protection of the twins and your girlfriend!"

Stefan scratched his head, confused, "Caroline's not my girlfriend!"

"Paranoid much? I was talking to Ric!" Damon gestured to his best friend. Alaric shook his head. He should be used to being the source of Damon's ridicule.

"Can we just get out of here? Being under the same roof as Klaus gives me the creeps." Alaric walked over and pulled Stefan to his feet.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Stefan's scream made Alaric let him go, unsure what was causing the pain. Stefan dropped to the floor, curling up in pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

Damon dropped to his knees, afraid to touch his brother in fear he would cause more pain. "Stef, what's wrong?"

Before Stefan could answer, Klaus came running into the room. He stopped after he stepped into the room and forced himself to look impartial to whatever was happening. "What's going on?" By now, Elijah and Marcel were also at the door.

Damon glared at him, "Your blood didn't work! _That's_ what's going on!"

"Nonsense! My blood always works." He walked further in frowning at Stefan writhing in pain on the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Stefan screamed again as pain lanced through his abdomen.

Marcel winced, "I think he disagrees, Klaus."

Damon hesitantly placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, sighing in relief when Stefan didn't react. "Do you think you can get up?"

Stefan couldn't stop himself from shaking. The physical pain was like nothing he's felt before. Damon and Alaric, gently, helped him to sit up, leaning him against the bed. "It's almost as if his body is fighting the cure?" It was Elijah who spoke. They all looked at him. "You said this is a synthesised version of werewolf venom?"

"Yes." Damon grilled out.

"Then maybe magic can help." Elijah proposed.

Alaric shook his head, "It was modified by science. I don't see magic working here."

"We've been around long enough to work around that tedious little detail."

"You can fix this?" Damon asked, sceptically.

"Not me personally, but Marcelus knows a powerful, young witch."

"Pfff…she's useless. She has no control over her magic." Klaus argued.

"Be nice, Klaus. She's saved your life a few times."

"She brought Mikael back from the dead to kill me." Klaus retorted, "As far as I'm concerned that negates any lifesaving on her part."

Marcel ignored him, "Anyway, with Kol's help, she can do it."

Damon shot up at that, narrowing his eyes at them. "Did you say Kol? The same Kol Jeremy killed."

Klaus rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, "That would be the one." Then as an afterthought he added, "Finn is also back."

Damon clenched his jaw, "The same Finn…" He pointed between him and Stefan, "we killed!" This was another reason the Mikaelson brothers were impressed by the Salvatores. They managed to kill two of their family members. Not many can boast killing two originals.

Stefan groaned as Damon's voice grew louder. As the men in the room spoke, Stefan was trying his hardest to get the pain under control. They were in a house owned by the Mikaelsons. He needed to get control of his body so they could leave. He focused on the voices around him, sorting through them to find his brother's. Damon made it easier as he got angrier. He couldn't help but smile at Damon's tone. He had a knack for adding sarcastic tones to his words. "Why are you yelling?"

Everyone in the room stopped talking at the soft, weak voice. Damon knelt back down. "How are you doing, brother?"

Stefan grunted as he held back the pain, "Just dandy." He looked around the room. "Why are we still here?"

"Because you were screaming in pain. And to answer your first question. I'm yelling because I just found out two Originals are back from the dead." Damon once again glared at Klaus.

Stefan wasn't sure if he was comprehending what Damon was telling him. "Finn and Kol are back?" Damon nodded. Stefan groaned, "I can't deal with this. Can we just go home?"

"Sorry, not until we get you better." Stefan let his brother lift him from under the arms and onto the bed. He had to bite his tongue to stop from crying out. Damon winced at the trembling coming from his brother. He closed his eyes. He could almost feel the pain Stefan was in, so great that it was. Placing a hand against his fevered brow, Damon turned to the others. "Do what you have to do to save my brother." He looked back down at Stefan who had his eyes shut tight, his skin glistening from the fever. "Please." The mood in the room was sombre as they all watched the interaction between the brothers.

Klaus sighed, "Marcelus, if you would call Davina, I'll call my little brother."

Elijah smiled as he walked out with them. "You're growing soft in your old age, Niklaus."

"Shut up." The answer only made Elijah grin. He's always known his brother had a heart and it's this belief that has pushed him to always believe Klaus was worth saving.

Damon dropped into the chair he had occupied earlier. "Why can't anything be easy with you, Stef?"

"Why can't anything be easy with either of you?" Alaric sat in the chair on the other side, his chin resting on his hand, almost pouting.

* * *

Kol stood in the middle of the courtyard, not quite understanding what was asked of him. He was in the company of his brothers, Marcel, Davina and Hayley. Davina had agreed to help the vampires from Mystic Falls. She was kind-hearted and could never refuse a request from Marcel. Kol on the other hand was harder to convince. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Stefan and Damon who orchestrated my death and killed Finn?"

Klaus nodded, "You are not wrong."

"But don't forget, if not for them, I would have never been able to release you from the coffins Klaus kept you in." Elijah pointed out.

Kol shook his fingers at him, "No, that does not trump killing me!"

Klaus knew this would happen so he already had a contingency plan in place. "Do this and I will be in your debt?"

Everyone swung their attention to him, shocked at his words. Elijah smiled, impressed. "There is something about Stefan Salvatore that you have failed to enlighten us with."

"Not fail…just none of your business." Klaus said, plainly. "Now, will you do it or not, Kol?"

Kol grinned his cheeky grin, "I suppose you owing me one is worth forgetting about being staked."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You really need to get past that."

"Great, now that Kol's on board, what do you need?" Hayley asked.

"His blood for starters." Kol told them. "We need to separate the synthesised part of the venom from the natural part. If we can do that with his blood then we can do that with him."

Davina looked unsure, "That sounds very complicated."

"Oh darling, the complicated part will be keeping him alive while the potion we devise pushes out the synthesised part of the venom."

"If you can do that, why can't you just devise a potion that will push out the venom altogether." Hayley asked, not understanding the process.

Kol turned to her, "If witches could do that, werewolf bites won't be such a big deal to vampires now would they?" Hayley waited for more clarification. Kol sighed, annoyed at having to spell out everything. "The venom is deadly and the synthesised version makes it impervious to Klaus's blood but separated, it's nothing. It's just a human product that is very susceptible to our magic."

"Then let's get on with it." Marcel was getting bored with the magic lecture.

"Lead the way." Kol gestured up the steps.

"Not until you give me your word that you will do this with no tricks. You will do this and let them all go back to Mystic Falls unharmed." Klaus held out his hand.

Kol looked at it, "Have you left anything out?"

"And you will not go after them."

"I was joking." Kol said, deadpanned.

"I wasn't."

Kol rolled his eyes and shook Klaus's hand, "You have my word." Satisfied, Klaus led the way to Stefan's room. Elijah and Hayley stayed back. New Orleans had other pressing matters to deal with and they have delayed them too long already.

"What I wouldn't pay to find out what happened between Klaus and Stefan." Hayley said as they headed out of the building.

"You and me both." Elijah agreed. "Klaus's concern is akin to what he shows for his siblings."

* * *

Damon winced as Marcel cut into Stefan's palm, drawing a groan from the unconscious vampire on the bed. Marcel folded Stefan's hand into a fist and squeezed as much blood into a bowl before the wound healed itself. "Is that enough?" He asked Kol.

Kol looked at the bowl, inquisitively, "hmmm…"

"That's enough. We're only using it for experimenting." Davina answered, rolling her eyes at Kol's immaturity.

Alaric laughed at her expression, "I asked the same question earlier. How could someone so old be so immature?"

"Did you get an answer?"

Alaric shrugged, "They never grew up…literally."

Davina giggled at that and at Kol's expression. "It's not that funny." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Damon looked between the two and saw their relationship, "Ew…get a room."

Kol took the blood from Marcel, "I think we will." He held his hand out to Davina. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Davina took his hand, poshly.

Damon's face still held a disgusted expression. "How old is she? Is she even legal?"

"You just need to know that she is quite the powerful witch needed to save Stefan's life." Klaus told him.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls…**

Elena sat on a bench in the grounds of Whitmore College with Caroline. She's been biting her tongue as Caroline let out her frustrations about Stefan on her. She didn't know where Stefan or Damon was but she's knew Stefan better than anyone else. He would never let Caroline down without good reasons. And then there was Enzo. Caroline seemed to have warmed to the Augustine vampire. Much to Elena's displeasure. Both Elena and Damon may owe Enzo but the guy was unstable and she worried for her friends' safety with him around. She wished Damon wasn't so cryptic about what he was doing. He only said he had some business to do out of town with Stefan and Alaric but what it was, was a mystery to her. When she told Caroline about this Caroline held up her hand and told her that she didn't care about what Stefan was doing and didn't want to hear his name again. Which is strange, considering she hasn't stopped talking about her disappointment in him. Elena finally got sick of hearing her complaints about Stefan. "Look, Caroline. I don't know why Stefan didn't turn up. What I do know is Stefan is the most dependable man I know. I trust him and I love him. So please shut up and come have a drink with me or go and complain to Enzo. I'm sure he's more than happy to hear about how much you hate Stefan right now."

Caroline pouted. Had she really been complaining about Stefan…she looked at her watch…for over an hour? "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"He's disappointed you in the past but you really need to get past that. He was in the worst head space when Damon got stuck on the other side. You should cut him some slack. Trust me, take it from someone who's been there. At least he didn't choose to erase his memories." She stood up and pulled Caroline off the bench. "In fact, I will bet you a night of drinks that Stefan will give you a reason that will make you feel so guilty, you'll cry."

Caroline frowned, "That's not fair, I cry easily."

Elena laughed, "Come on. Let's go to the Grill and enjoy a night without the guys."

Caroline grinned, "Done and we can celebrate my mom's miraculous recovery!"

The girls almost danced their way to the car.

When they arrived at the Grill they were surprised to find Enzo there, looking extremely irritated. Elena groaned at the sight of him while Caroline put on a polite smile. Enzo turned and saw them, immediately plastering on a charming smile. "Hello, Girls. It must be my lucky night."

"Wish we could say the same." Elena droned.

"Can I join you?"

"Um…sure…" Caroline was about to answer.

Elena grabbed her elbow and pulled her away, "I don't think so. This is a girls' night." Enzo jumped out of the way as the girls pushed past him. _Sorry._ Caroline mouthed the apology, wincing.

"That's okay, because I have a certain human to hunt down." Enzo said under his breath as he walked out the door.

* * *

 **New Orleans…**

Damon left Alaric to take care of Stefan so he could explore Klaus's home. It was a beautiful place that had vampires and the occasional werewolf walking in and out. In a way it reminded him of their boarding house, except it was bigger and more rustic. He missed Elena and hated not telling her the truth, but if he did, she was likely to tell Caroline which is a big 'NO NO', as far as Stefan was concerned. "You think any harder, I'm going to see speech bubbles coming out of your head." Damon mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down. He turned and gave Marcel a sarcastic smile.

"Well if it isn't Klaus's butler. What can I do for you?"

Marcel let the comment slide, never one to let his pride get the better of him. "You know, I've known Klaus a long time and I've rarely seen him care for anyone outside of family. It makes me wonder what your brother did to earn his…affections, for lack of a better word."

Damon shrugged, "You got me. I wasn't around when they met. Stefan was the Ripper then and we were on the outs."

"Hmmm…" Marcel nodded, "Well that makes more sense. It was the Ripper's personality that won him over not your brother's."

"Hmmm…" Damon agreed, "Yeah…that does make more sense."

"So you and Stefan go on the 'outs' often?"

Damon laughed, "I vowed to make his life miserable for eternity." Marcel raised an eyebrow. Damon shrugged, "It was over a girl. Safe to say I'm over it and we're good."

"There is nothing more important than family."

Damon pushed himself off the railings, "Speaking of which, I should…" An agonizing scream resounded throughout the building causing everyone to look around for a threat. "Stefan…" Damon raced to his brother's side with Marcel right behind him. They stopped when they saw Stefan arched against the bed as the poison tortured his body. There was nothing they could do but wait until the pain relinquished its hold on Stefan. By the time Stefan relaxed, his clothes and the sheets were soaked in his sweat. He was breathing heavily and his fever managed to spike to a deadly level for a human, but survivable for a vampire. Stefan's eyes fluttered open, groaning at how weak he felt. Damon walked over and stood over his brother. He slowly reached down and held Stefan's hand in his. Stefan frowned, his gaze falling on the grip his brother had on his.

"I'm okay."

Damon shook his head, "No, you're not, Stefan. You're not okay and the whole of New Orleans knows it."

Stefan let his eyes close, too exhausted to try and stay awake, "I'll be fine. You won't let me die." Damon dropped onto the bed at those words, clasping Stefan's hands in both of his. His brother had so much faith in him and he wasn't even sure why, but he sure as well wasn't going to let him down. He gave Stefan's hand one last squeeze before he left the room in search of Klaus's annoying brother and his girlfriend.

Alaric rubbed his face with his hands. The stress of the situation was getting to him. Aside from tending to Stefan's fever, there was not much else he could do. "You know, I don't know much about Damon but I can see that, in a way, he's a lot like Klaus and I know Klaus. He would do anything and everything for his family. Granted, he has a funny way of showing that he cares but he does. Stefan has both Damon and Klaus looking out for him." Alaric looked over at Marcel. "With two, over protective and determined big brothers like those two. Stefan can't die. It's not possible."

Alaric nodded. "You're right. Damon, literally, crossed over to the other side to save the people he cares about." Marcel blanched at that. That was impressive. "Stefan will survive this, purely because Damon wills it."

"And Klaus." Marcel pointed out, "Don't forget Klaus."

Alaric laughed, "How can anyone possibly forget the man who took over his body for a time to get close to his friends?"

Marcel shook his head, "It scares me that that doesn't surprise me at all."

Damon ran around the building, looking in every room in search of the witches. "Why are there so many rooms in this stupid place!?" Doors were slamming as he sped through the rooms. "Kol! You stupid excuse for a witch! Where are you?!"

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who's going to save your brother's life?" Damon glared at the obnoxious Original. Davina stepped out from behind him, holding two bowls, smiling.

"This is your brother's blood and this is the synthetic portion of the venom." She gestured to the two bowls.

"You did it." Damon whispered, looking at the two bowls.

"Yes, now we just need to get him to drink this," Davina winced at the vial Kol held up, looking a little doubtful.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like your expression. It doesn't fill me with confidence."

Davina turned to Kol, silently telling him to explain. "This potion will literally boil Stefan's blood, separating and evaporating the synthesise product, releasing it through the pores."

Damon sighed, "How painful is it going to get?"

"Excruciating. I suggest restraints to hold him down while the potion works." Kol told him, no cheekiness in his voice. There was not even a hint of him enjoying this, which meant the pain would be worse than anything Damon or Stefan have ever felt.

"I think it might be better if we do this in a secluded place." Davina suggested. "There are too many people coming in and out of here. My place, out in the bayou, is best." She said of the small cottage she and Kol stayed while practicing a spell to un-link Klaus from the vampires he sired.

Kol nodded, "Davina's right." He held out the vial to Damon. "Give him this as soon as you get there."

"You're not coming?" Damon asked, still not trusting this man.

Kol shrugged, "I've held up my end of the bargain. Whether he survives the process or not is up to him."

"He's been to hell. He can handle it." Damon eyed the vial in his hand before nodding his thanks to Kol and Davina.

* * *

 **Cottage in the Bayou** **…**

Stefan was chained to the bed in the small room; chains and a bed that were enchanted by Davina to withstand vampire strength. Damon had given him the potion as soon as Stefan was secured. They were waiting now, for it to take effect. Marcel had joined them at Klaus's request, to ensure their safety. Damon was a little offended that Klaus didn't think he could protect his brother, but then again, extra protection couldn't do any harm, especially when it came to his brother. Marcel and Alaric were sitting out on the porch. Damon had assured them he would call if he needed any assistance. He knew Stefan wouldn't want them to see him screaming in agony.

Stefan felt as if he was burning from the inside out, as if his blood was turning into acid. He didn't know what was happening to him. Klaus had given him his blood, he should be recovering not being tortured from the inside. It didn't make any sense to him. Something had gone wrong. Were they captured? Is this Klaus's way of getting revenge? And where was his brother? The thought of Damon going through what he was going through sent him into a panic.

Damon stood at the end of the bed with his arms folded, watching his brother toss and turn in the bed. He could tell that the effect of the potion had started. Perspiration beaded across his brow and ran down his head and neck. He pulled at the chains, tearing at the skin around his wrists and forearms. With the poison still in his system, his vampire healing abilities couldn't kick in. Damon unfolded his arms and leaned his hands against the end of the bed. He gripped the wooden bed end. If not for the Davina's enchantment, the bed would have splintered in his hands. "DAMON!" In a blink of an eye Damon was at his brother's side, leaning over him with a hand against his cheek.

"Stef, I'm here." The bed rumbled and creaked under Stefan's struggles against the bond. Damon looked at the blood that dripped from his brother's wrist. Damon wrapped his hands around Stefan's forearms, stopping his struggles. He frowned at the amount of effort he needed to still his brother. It should have been easy. Stefan was almost on his deathbed. Something was happening inside Stefan's head. Damon sighed. He knew how much Stefan hated anyone invading his mind but Damon couldn't help him unless he knew what the problem was. "Sorry, brother!" He grabbed Stefan's head between his hands and was immediately transported into Stefan's nightmare.

" _Damon!" Stefan ran up to his brother and threw his arms around him as soon as he appeared in the damp cell._

 _Damon frowned but returned the embrace. "Hey, little brother. What ya' doing here?"_

 _Stefan pulled back. "Where are we? Is it Klaus? Did he lock us in here?" Damon took in his brother's pale face. It was clear he was still in pain but his worry over their imagined situation allowed him to push it aside for now. "This is my fault, isn't it? You came here to save me and now we're both Klaus's prisoners. He's torturing us." Stefan's eyes widened in panic. "Did he give you something as well? Are you in pain?" He ran his hands up and down Damon's arms. "He gave me something. I feel like I'm on fire…" As he spoke about it, the pain returned full force. "Aaaahhhh…" Damon caught him as his knees buckled, lowering him to the floor. Stefan was fighting because he was worried about him. It wasn't the pain, it was the panic that his brother was going through the same torture. He tightened his hold on Stefan, keeping him close._

" _I'm okay, brother. I know it hurts but what's happening to you is a good thing. Kol and Davina came up with a potion to cure you. It's causing the pain." Damon explained to him. "You're unconscious. This is just a dream." Stefan trembled against him. He doubted that he was getting through to his brother. "Watch. I'll show you." Damon closed his eyes and pictured another scene. It was a place familiar to both of them. He looked down at his brother who had his eyes closed tight. "Open your eyes, Stef." Stefan did._

 _Stefan gasped in awe as he looked around at the tall trees that surrounded them. The pain was forgotten as he pushed himself to his feet with his brother's help. He knew this place. It was his and Damon's secret when they were boys. Deep in the forest behind their mansion was a place that Stefan had always described as magical since the day Damon showed it to him. No one ventured this far behind their home. No one dared to, but Damon and Stefan. The trees were thick and tall and greener than any other area of the forest._

 _Damon smiled at the expression on Stefan's face. It was the same expression he had the first time he saw this place. It's been too long since he'd given his brother something so special. "The first time I found this, was after mother had died. Father buried himself in his work and you wouldn't talk to me because I didn't attend her funeral. I knew how much you would love it so I went back to the house and dragged you out here. You kicked and screamed and sobbed, but I knew that as long as I could get you here, everything would be alright."_

" _And you were right." Stefan smiled and looked up. "It's still there."_

 _Damon looked up as well, smiling at the tree house. "I'm still wondering how we did that."_

 _Stefan laughed. "We did it together."_

 _Damon smiled at his brother. "We did, didn't we?"_

 _Stefan let out a contented sigh. "Thank you, Damon."_

" _You're welcome." Damon grimaced as he watched his brother grow paler. The pain was returning. He stepped over to a large tree and sat down against it. "Come here, little brother." He gestured for Stefan to sit down next to him. "You should rest." Stefan winced as he lowered himself to the ground, then closed his eyes. He was exhausted. "Sleep, Stefan. I'll stay here with you." He smiled when he felt Stefan's head drop to his shoulder._

Damon opened his eyes. He was back in the little cottage in the bayou. Stefan was sleeping soundly. He could tell by the wrinkle of the brow that his brother was still in pain but it was contained. Damon unlocked the chains holding Stefan to the bed. He knew he wouldn't need them as long as he kept his brother's mind in their special place. Damon gently moved his brother over to one side of the bed and made himself comfortable next to him. He was already sweating from the heat coming from Stefan, but the discomfort was nothing compared to what his brother was going through.

* * *

Alaric was worried when he didn't hear anything from inside the house. According to Kol, Stefan should be in agony by now. He expected to hear screaming and Damon calling for help, but it was silent in there. He looked over at Marcel and could see that he was thinking the same thing. "Should we check on them?" Marcel asked. Alaric nodded. They stood from the porch and silently made their way to the small room.

Alaric raised his eyebrows in shock at what he was seeing. "Damon?" Damon put a finger to his lips, warning them to not disturb Stefan.

"Is it wise to unchain him?" Marcel whispered.

"He'll be fine. He's seeing a place from our childhood. A place that took away the pain of losing our mother." Damon explained to them.

Marcel nodded, impressed. "I usually use that ability to play with my victim's minds but your use for it is more practical."

"And it's working." Alaric smiled at the small smile on Stefan's face. "It must be a special place to take him away from the pain."

"It is. Now get out of here." Damon was a little embarrassed at them seeing him like this. It was a rare sight.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls…**

A racking on the boarding house door woke Jeremy from his late afternoon nap. That is after he emptied a bottle of Damon's whiskey. He groaned, pushing himself up off the couch. Liv was standing at the archway to the kitchen. "Are you going to get that?" Jeremy dismissed her with a distasteful look and went to get the door. His hand was on the handle when the person on the other side called out.

"Open up! I know you're in there." It was Enzo. Jeremy turned to Liz, silently asking her if she still had a cloak on Matt. Liz looked at the empty air next to her. Matt was standing there but only she could see him. Matt looked like he was ready to kill someone. Luke walked up behind them and nodded to Jeremy. Liv and Luke weren't that powerful on their own, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. Jeremy took a breath and opened the door.

Enzo stood there with his irritating smile. "About time. What took you so long?" He looked past Jeremy to see Liv and Luke. "Hello there. Is there a gathering I don't know about?"

Liv shook her head, "Just one you're not invited to."

Enzo tried to walk into the house but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He frowned at the door frame. "I thought this was Damon's house."

Jeremy smirked, "It is, but officially, it's mine. The deed was signed over to me so that we don't get uninvited guests, like yourself."

Enzo nodded, impressed, "That was smart on Damon's part."

"Stefan's actually."

Enzo snorted, "Of course the goody-two-shoes would to that."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the man. "You're so jealous of Stefan, it's actually pitiful."

"Careful, little boy, I'm not as nice as they say." Enzo sneered at him.

"Oooh…I'm really scared." Liv giggled at the sarcasm in Jeremy's voice. "What are you doing here, Enzo?" Jeremy asked, getting tired of this man, "Damon's not here."

"I'm actually looking for your human friend."

"Matt?" Jeremy asked. "I haven't seen him in days."

Matt glared at the psycho vampire at the door. He wanted to punch him in the face. Liv and Luke could sense his anger through the cloak. Luke looked at Liv and silently asked her if she could keep Matt cloaked on her own. Liv nodded to him.

"Luke, right?" Enzo asked of the young warlock walking towards him. "I remember you. Let's let bygones be bygones, shall we?" He was speaking of the time he held Luke hostage to blackmail his sister to do what he needed to find out about Maggie.

Luke gave him a friendly smile. "Sure!" He lifted his hand and broke a little blood vessel in Enzo's brain. Jeremy smiled at the pain on Enzo's face, the vein near his temple bulging. Luke busted another and then another until Enzo was writhing on the ground, then he stopped. "Let's let bygones be bygones."

Enzo glared up at him as he slowly got back to his feet. "You'll regret that."

Luke thought about that, "I don't think I will. It was fun and very satisfying. You should think twice before you take on a warlock and his sister." He turned and looked at his sister. Liv waved sweetly at them. Matt was grinning. Luke was right. That was fun.

"You should get out of here before us little boys and girl decide to have more fun." Jeremy couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. Then he turned serious. "Keep away from my sister and Caroline or I'll show you what I can do with a crossbow." With that he slammed the door closed on Enzo's face. "What an ass!"

Liv and Luke lifted their cloaking spell. "Enjoy the show?"

Matt grinned as he shook his head. He opened his mouth, about to answer when Liv cover his mouth. "He might still be out there." She whispered in his ear, then she sent up the cloaking spell again, not taking any risks.

* * *

 **Bayou, New Orleans…**

In Stefan's mind they spoke a lot about their human days. Damon may have hated being human but he could never hate the years of growing up with his brother. He missed the carefree little Stefan. Stefan was so different when he was a boy. He played and laughed like he had no care in the world, then all of that changed when Katherine came into their lives. Damon wished he could bring back the old Stefan. He wished his brother would stop worrying about everyone in his life and for once be selfish and live a life he wanted.

Damon felt his brother tense next to him and he knew the pain was making it hard for Stefan to push aside. "Hang it there, little brother."

Stefan started tossing again but it wasn't like earlier. He wasn't struggling. Damon frowned when Stefan started sweating out a swimming pool. Damon didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "What's going on?" He asked himself before calling out. "Alaric! Marcel!" Damon stood up, running his hands through his hair.

Marcel arrived first with his vampire speed, but it was a short distance, so Alaric appeared not long after. "What's going on?" Alaric asked as he made his way over to Stefan. "His clothes are soaked through."

"Thanks. I didn't see that!" Alaric didn't even flinch at the growl. He knew how Damon got when the people close to him were in danger.

"Take it easy, Damon. Kol told us about this. It's the synthesized part of the poison. His body is releasing it through his skin."

Damon sighed in relief, remembering the words Kol had spoken. "Okay, so this is good."

"Yes, it is, though it can't be comfortable." Alaric grimaced at the damp clothes and mattress. "When it's out of his system we should get him into something dry."

"Kol left some of his clothes here from the last time he stayed." Marcel nodded at the chest of draws Damon was leaning against.

Damon nodded, "Thanks." But even as he acknowledged Marcel, he didn't take his eyes off his brother as Stefan tossed his head from side to side.

Marcel shook his head. "This is the last part of it. It's the home stretch." He rolled his eyes when Damon didn't answer him. "Is he always like this?"

Alaric gestured for them to leave the room. "Damon's only like that with two people. Stefan and Elena." He told Marcel once they were in the living room. "You know, Damon's probably never going to say it, so I'll say it for him." Marcel raised his eyebrows, curious. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Marcel laughed. "I did nothing. It was Klaus's blood and Kol and Davina's potion."

"You've stayed here the entire time to protect them. That's not nothing."

"I'm under orders." Marcel denied.

Alaric shook his head. "Something tells me you don't do anything you don't want to do and you definitely don't take orders from Klaus. He respects you."

Marcel shrugged, not denying the words this time. "We have an…agreement of sorts." He grinned. "Anyway, I have to admit, the Salvatore brothers are a curiosity to me. They seem to have Klaus's respect, which is very rare."

Alaric chuckled, "It probably has to do with them almost defeating him, and the fact that Stefan managed to fight his compulsion."

Marcel nodded, impressed. "Do you, by any chance, know of Stefan and Klaus's past?"

Alaric shook his head, "You're just another person on a long list who would like to know."

Marcel sighed. He was sure it was a good story but it seemed the only people who know about it want to keep it to themselves. "I might cash in my favour with Klaus."

"For a story?"

"An intriguing story, I bet." Marcel rubbed his chin, seriously considering it.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at him. "Tell me if he tells you?"

"Ha!" Marcel burst out laughing, shaking his head. "Depends on what you pay me?"

"Pfff…" Alaric rolled his eyes, "You're definitely sired by Klaus."

Marcel just laughed.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Stefan's eyes fluttered open as consciousness returned to him. He looked up at the ceiling, not quite recognizing it, so he turned his head to look around the house he was in. He found Damon sitting on an armchair next to him and Alaric sleeping against a wall near the fire place. He was resting on a couch in a small house he didn't recognise. "Good morning." Stefan jumped at the voice at the door, causing Damon to jolt awake as well.

"Stefan?" Damon got up and placed a hand against Stefan's forehead. "How are you feeling?" It felt like Stefan's body temperature was returning to normal.

Stefan groaned as he pushed himself up the rest of the way and swung his legs over the side of the couch. "Where are we?"

"Out in the Bayou." Damon answered, "How are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Why?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You needed a quiet place to heal. Now, how. Are. You. Feeling?" Stefan was about to ask another question but Damon didn't let him. "If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'good', 'crap', 'okay' or something along those lines, I will break your neck."

Stefan couldn't help but grin at his brother. It was nice to see a glimpse of the old, protective Damon. "I'm fine."

"Klaus will be happy to hear that." Marcel told him.

Stefan frowned at him. He'd forgotten he was there. "Who are you?"

"Marcel, he's a _friend_ of Klaus." Damon introduced him as he handed Stefan a bottle of blood. "Drink."

Stefan sighed as the blood ran down his throat, satisfying his hunger. "Hmm…are you talking about the same Klaus I know?" Stefan finished off the blood.

Marcel laughed, "I don't believe I will ever understand yours and Klaus's relationship."

Stefan rubbed his face, wiping away the last of the sleep. "What's to understand? He hates me and I hate him."

Marcel just shook his head, still smiling. "Klaus doesn't save the people he hates."

Stefan pushed himself off the couch. "Klaus likes his enemies to owe him. It's more fun than killing them." Damon pushed him back down and kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him there. Stefan groaned. "Damon, what are you doing?"

"What the rush?" Damon asked, then pointed to Alaric. "Don't forget he's human and he's been up all night watching you so why don't we let him sleep a little longer." He knew telling Stefan he should rest a bit before they head back would be useless, but he's much more compliant when it's beneficial to a friend or family.

Stefan leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Fine." He was still exhausted anyway. This poison managed to take a lot out of him. He felt as if he had climbed Mount Everest. Opening his eyes, he noticed he'd changed his clothes. "These aren't mine." He said of the black v-neck shirt and khaki pants.

"They're Kol's. Your clothes and the bed in that room…" Damon pointed to the door opposite him. "are soaked through with your sweat."

Stefan grimaced, "Sorry about that." He apologized to Marcel.

Marcel shrugged, "Klaus can buy Davina a new bed and Kol won't miss his clothes."

Stefan closed his eyes again. "How is everything back home?"

"Jeremy called and said Enzo came around the house looking for Matt but Luke and Liv had him cloaked."

"You know, I wouldn't mind meeting this Enzo."

"Come back with us! We'll introduce you. Maybe he'll follow you back here and get out of our hair." Damon said hopefully.

"Please! I am so sick of your best friend." Stefan threw his arm across his eyes. "Why did you have to tell him about me?"

"I spent five years with him. There was a lot of time to kill!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep him away from Caroline!" Stefan pulled his arm down and peered at Damon. "Have you heard from her?"

Damon gave a cheeky smile, "Elena? Of course I have. I was talking to her…" He burst out laughing at Stefan's glare. "Relax! Elena's been spending time with her _and_ keeping her away from Enzo." Then he winced, "She did spend an hour complaining about you."

"Why would you tell him that?" Marcel asked, incredulously.

Damon looked at Stefan's broody expression. "It just means she's still not over you."

Marcel nodded, impressed, "Good save!"

Stefan looked at them, irritated, "Did you two become best friends while I was unconscious."

A groan from opposite them got their attention. "Would you guys stop talking? You haven't shut up all night!"

"They've been talking all night?"

Alaric only just realized Stefan was conscious. "You're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're awake. Let's get out of here before a bromance between these two break out."

Damon grinned, "You're just jealous. Don't worry, brother, I have enough love to go around." He spread his arms dramatically, puffing up his chest.

Stefan closed his eyes, "I think I just puked in my mouth."

Damon laughed before figuring he's had enough fun at his brother's expense. He reached out a hand to Stefan. "Let's go home."

Stefan sighed in relief and took his hand, "Thank you!"

Damon pulled him up and, to Stefan's surprise, into his arms. "Glad you didn't die."

Stefan smiled, "Glad you didn't let me."

As the four men came out of the house, a car drove up the driveway. Stefan groaned, "Guess it would be rude of me to leave without thanking them."

Klaus stepped out of the driver's seat and leaned against the door of his truck. Davina and Kol stepped out of the other side of the car. Davina smiled at them. She wanted to come out and see for herself that Stefan Salvatore has, indeed, recovered. Kol couldn't care less but, these days, it didn't take much for Davina to convince him to do anything. "Looks like you're feeling better." Kol said, smugly.

Stefan nodded, slowly, "Thanks to you." He gave Davina a sincere smile, who returned it with a sweet one of her own. Kol narrowed his eyes between the two, not liking how Davina seemed to be flirting with the Salvatore. Stefan smirked at the glare he got from Kol before turning to Klaus, "Thanks to all of you."

"Just as long as you remember that I saved your life." Klaus smiled.

"Of course I will. If you're dying, I'll be sure to give you my blood." Stefan returned the tight smile Klaus was giving him. "Not sure it'll help an Original Hybrid though."

Klaus laughed, "Don't you think it's time for us to let our past be just that?"

Stefan squinted at Klaus. He walked closer as if to get a better look at the hybrid. "You've changed." Marcel tilted his head curiously, eager to hear what the younger Salvatore had to say. "Something has happened to you in New Orleans that has made you…" Stefan frowned, not quite able to put a finger on exactly what was different. "Not so hateable." He settled for.

Klaus shrugged, "Or maybe I've grown on you since you've been here."

Stefan scoffed, as did Damon, "I've been unconscious most of the time I've been here." He smiled, "Whatever change that's happened here…I would call it a miracle."

Klaus's thoughts turned to his daughter, Hope. She was still with Rebecca, safe, for now. She's their family's secret. One that will never be revealed no matter what. This was probably the closest someone has come to guessing what it was, for Hope was nothing short of a miracle. "Call it what you will." Klaus returned to the present, "Doesn't change the fact that you owe me."

Stefan nodded, "No, it doesn't but I have a feeling owing you won't be as bad as it used to be."

Klaus shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Stefan smirked, "I'm going home now. You know where to find me when you need to cash in that favour."

Klaus nodded. "Let me do you another favour."

Stefan shook his head, chuckling, "I think I already owe you one favour too many."

"Okay, let's call this one a freebie."

Stefan turned to Damon, confused, "Are you hearing this?"

Damon wore a suspicious look, "I'm hearing it, but I'm not believing it."

Klaus laughed, "Actually, it won't be me doing the work. Marcel?"

Marcel groaned, "Klaus, why are you dragging me into this?"

"Marcel, you have never set foot out of New Orleans. How would you like to see Mystic Falls? It's a beautiful place. One I would have happily made my home had New Orleans not drawn me back. You really should…"

"Klaus, cut the crap and just tell me what you want me to do."

"Pay Enzo a visit." Klaus said, dangerously.

Damon and Alaric turned to each other, not sure they will like how this visit would end. "You know, I can handle Enzo." Damon said, in a way to dissuade Klaus from whatever he was planning.

"Clearly!" Klaus said, sarcastically, "That's why you came here with your brother on the verge of losing his life."

Damon rolled his eyes, while Alaric shrugged. Damon glared at him. "Thanks for the support."

"What? Your friend is a psychopath." Alaric defended himself.

"And sending another psychopath…" Damon turned to Klaus, "no offense."

"None taken." Klaus returned casually.

"…to send a message is the perfect way of dealing with it!" Damon shook his head at his best friend, "I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one."

Alaric just shrugged again, "I'm sick of Enzo."

"This is not up for debate!" Klaus called out. Stefan turned back to him, raising his eyebrows. "I chose to save Stefan's life and I need people to know that when I choose to save a life, no one will have the right to take that life, but me!"

Stefan looked amused, "Are you saying I'm under your protection now?"

"I'm saying that I have a reputation to keep as the Original hybrid and this Enzo needs to understand his place in the supernatural world that is mine!" Klaus's voice boomed through the surrounding trees.

Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever." He was sick of all this and just wanted to go home. He turned to the others. "Let's go before he starts declaring himself king of universe." He looked at Marcel. "You can follow us if you want. I really don't care."

Marcel shook his head, "Fine. I wouldn't mind having some fun with this Enzo anyways."

Stefan walked around to where Davina and Kol were standing. He leaned over and gave Davina a peck on the cheek because he knew how much it would irk Kol. "Thanks for saving my life." Davina blushed and just nodded. Stefan slapped Kol on the arm, harder than he needed to. "You too." Kol clenched his jaw as Stefan walked past him.

"I already regret saving his life." Kol growled.

Davina just stared after Stefan, dreamily, "It would be such a waste to let him die." She laughed at the look Kol gave her. He's cute when he gets jealous.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls…**

Stefan was fast asleep in the front seat of Damon's car when they finally arrived home. Alaric and Marcel pulled up behind them. Damon gently shook Stefan to wake him. Stefan frowned as he opened his eyes and looked out the window, smiling when he saw he was home. Damon got out of the car and helped Stefan out. Stefan was feeling much better now that he was home, but he was still very tired and was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. The door to the boarding house opened, revealing Jeremy. "You're looking much better than when you left"

"You mean, I'm conscious?" Stefan walked into the house and turned to head up the stairs. Damon followed behind him, making sure his brother made it to his room without falling on his face. Alaric gave Jeremy a pat on the arm as he walked past him. That left Marcel standing at the door. He was about to walk in but was stopped by the invisible barrier. "Hmmm…um…so where am I supposed to be staying?" Alaric, Damon and Stefan turned to Marcel. They had forgotten about that little detail.

"Jeremy, invite Marcel in." Damon ordered before continuing up the steps to Stefan's room.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Marcel. "Why did you even bother signing this place over to me if you're just going to tell me to invite vampires in anyway?" He stood aside and gestured into the house. "Please, come in!" Marcel smiled at him and stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you." Marcel nodded at the place, impressed. "Nice."

"Yeah, whatever." Jeremy closed the door and went to his room.

"Nice, kid." Marcel frowned as the boy disappeared up the steps.

"His girlfriend is Bonnie Bennett." Alaric explained.

"Ah…" Marcel understood. Losing someone you loved and at such a young age is hard to deal with.

"His sister is Elena Gilbert." Alaric continued.

Marcel nodded, slowly. "So he's seen more than his fair share of death."

"Much more than any kid should." Alaric sighed in the direction Jeremy left in. "Come on. I'll show you to a room."

* * *

Damon stood at the door of Stefan's room. Stefan had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Damon knew his brother would be fine, but he found it hard to pull himself away from him. He's always been protective of Stefan but since he's returned from the other side, it seems his protectiveness was kicked into overdrive. He sighed before slowly stepping back and closing the door. He headed downstairs, into the kitchen to find everyone gathered around the dining table. Liv and Luke were sitting on the kitchen bench while at the table were Marcel, Jo, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy and…Elena. Elena turned in her seat, smiling in relief. "Thank goodness you're okay." She got up and hugged him. "How's Stefan?"

"Exhausted, which is a little concerning, considering he slept all the way from New Orleans." Damon worried as he sat on a seat at the table next to Elena.

"You heard what Kol and Davina said. He'll be fine." Marcel told him. "You really need to stop worrying so much."

Damon's eyes narrowed at his new friend. "I take it you've all met Marcel."

"Not really. Haven't quite had the chance to introduce them." Alaric told him. "Everyone, Marcel. Marcel, Everyone." His arms gestured around like a conductor. They frowned at him. "What? I'm exhausted, okay?"

Marcel put his hand up. "Let me guess." He pointed to the two on the bench. "Gemini." Luke and Liv gave him their sweetest smile before dropping it straight away. They really hated their lame surname. "Jo, hopeless witch." Jo unashamedly owned up to that one. "I've met Jeremy already." Jeremy didn't even acknowledge him. He gestured to Elena. "The young and beautiful, Elena Gilbert. Usually the centre of all this but strangely not this time." Elena smiled proudly at that. Damon chuckled at her. "That leaves…" Marcel looked like he was trying his hardest to recall the name. "Sorry, I don't think you were ever mentioned."

Matt rolled his eyes at him. "Matt Donovan. I'm the one who caused all this."

Alaric gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Not your fault."

"Yes it is." Damon countered.

"Damon!" Elena unapproved.

"Yeah, can't blame the guy. He's only human." Marcel grinned at Matt.

Matt clenched his jaw, "Can we just cut the human jokes and get Enzo out of my life?"

Damon leaned over, dangerously, "Let's get this straight. We're doing this for Stefan, not you."

Matt had already gotten used to Damon's glares and threats so he didn't even flinch. "Just get the psycho."

"Oh I intend to." Marcel promised, "Klaus has a message for him."

Elena groaned. "Why did Klaus have to get involved?"

Damon took her hand. "It's okay. He's…" He frowned, looking at Alaric for help. "He's…"

"A changed man?" Alaric shrugged. Damon shrugged back. "He saved Stefan's life when he didn't have to."

Elena pouted. "He's still a dick." Then she looked at Marcel. "Sorry, but he is."

Marcel shook his head. "I don't disagree, but he did send me here with good intentions."

"What are you planning to do?" Damon asked him, curious. Marcel gave him a smile that told him he didn't want to be Enzo when Marcel caught up with him. "Can I watch?"

* * *

 **The next day…**

Caroline was sitting on her porch smiling. Her mother was going to survive. She'll live a long and happy life. She wanted to share her news with someone. Someone special, but she was angry at that person right now. It really was frustrating to have a best friend who you really want more from. Caroline took a deep breath and shook herself from thoughts of Stefan. This was a good day and she wasn't going to let Stefan bring her down.

Caroline stood when a car drove up to her house. She smiled. "Enzo." This is someone she could tell. Someone who always seemed to be by her side when she needed him.

Enzo got out of his car and jogged up to her. "Well, someone looks to be in a good mood today."

Caroline smiled at him. "She drank the blood." She couldn't help but hug him. "She's going to be okay."

Enzo hugged her tightly, "That's good news, sweetheart."

Caroline pulled back. "Thank you for coming with me." She gave a shy smile when he tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and then paused, waiting to see if she would pull away. When she didn't, Enzo moved in the rest of the way, but a car horn sounded just as their lips were about to touch. They looked over, not recognising the car, but they did recognize the passenger. It was Damon.

"Damon, buddy. You have such good timing." Enzo growled, sarcastically.

"Oh I know I do. Save Caroline from making the biggest mistake of her life!"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the melodramatic comment. "What are you talking about, Damon? And if you're here for Stefan, forget it. I'm not forgiving him." Enzo smiled triumphantly at him.

Damon grinned back. "Oh I'm not here to do anything. Marcel on the other hand, has some business concerning you."

The driver's door opened then revealing, according to Caroline, a very charming looking man with a very contagious smile. "I'm Marcel." He smiled at Caroline. "You must be the beautiful Caroline." He nodded. "I can see why Klaus is infatuated with you."

Caroline took a step back when she heard that name. "He promised me he would never set foot in Mystic Falls again."

Marcel put his hand out to calm her. "He's not here. He sent me to deliver a message."

"What message?" Caroline asked, warily.

Marcel shook his head, "Not for you." His smile faded and turned his attention to Enzo. "For him."

Enzo started looking a little nervous, much to Damon's delight. Every vampire and werewolf knew of the Original family. They were dangerous and vulnerable to only one weapon on this earth. "I have no beef with Klaus or his family."

Marcel tsked and started towards Enzo. "That's not exactly correct. You see, back in the 1920?" He turned to Damon to confirm that. Damon nodded. "Back in the 1920s, Klaus met a young vampire by the name of Stefan Salvatore." Enzo's expression grew cold at the name. "I believe you know him. Klaus took a liking to him back then and I quote 'considered him a brother'." He stopped in front of Enzo and smiled at him, straightening up the man's collar for him. "Klaus saved Stefan's life. Your little specialized werewolf venom didn't kill him." Caroline gasped. Marcel turned to her. "You didn't know that your British friend here tried to kill Stefan Salvatore?"

Enzo turned to her, but she took a step back from him. She was disgusted in herself. "You tried to kill Stefan?"

"Almost succeeded." Damon called out. He was leaning comfortably against the car, enjoying the show.

"Why?" Caroline couldn't believe this.

"Why?" Enzo looked as if he was going mad. "Why? That man has your love when he doesn't deserve it! He has a brother he never appreciated! He has friends thinking him a hero when he is nothing but a coward! He tells lies to make everyone think he's good, but he's not!" Enzo turned to Damon. "He left you on the other side to rot!"

Damon stood, glaring at him. "He suffered the entire time I was over there. I saw it in his eyes when I got back. He was losing himself. He did what he had to do to keep his humanity, so don't talk to me about who my brother is. _No one_ knows him better than I do and _no one_ tries to kill him!"

"What has he done to deserve your loyalty?" Enzo spat at him.

"What have I done to deserve his?" Damon whispered back.

"He withholds information from you." Enzo told him. "There is someone at Duke you should meet." Damon frowned. "Go ask him about her and listen to him lie to you."

Damon shook his head, "Whoever it is, I don't care. I've hated him for too long. I've made his life miserable for too long. He's my brother and that's all I need to know." He turned to Marcel. "He's all yours."

Enzo stumbled back from Marcel. Marcel smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You just need to listen to me very carefully. Mystic Falls no longer welcomes you. A life saved by Klaus is not to be harmed by anybody or anything. You come near Stefan Salvatore or anyone he cares about, you will endure Klaus's wrath." He turned his head in Damon's direction. "Have you told him about Katherine Pearce?"

"He knows a little about her."

"She's been running from Klaus for 500 years. Imagine, never being able to rest, always running, always hiding, always in fear." Marcel's voice turned icy. "If anything happens to Stefan Salvatore in anyway, you won't have to imagine it. You will be living it."

Enzo's jaw clenched in defiance even though he knew he'd lost this battle. "What did Stefan do to deserve the protection of Klaus Mikaelson?" He never understood why Stefan Salvatore had so many friends and family who would do anything for him. What did he do to deserve their loyalty.

Marcel shook his head, "I'm a little curious myself but you only have to know that Stefan has that protection and you must heed it." He leaned forward, but as he spoke, he was looking at Caroline. "By the way, Klaus has a special place in his heart for Caroline Forbes so I would stay away from her as well. Have I made Klaus's words clear enough to you?"

Enzo clenched his fist. "Crystal!" He was about to storm away when Caroline called out to him. He smiled and turned around only to receive a slap across the face.

"I can't believe I was actually considering…" Caroline shook her head in disgust, "I never want to see you again…EVER!"

Enzo rubbed his cheek before getting in his car and speeding away. Damon laughed. "Finally! He's out of our lives!" He held his hand out to Marcel. "Thank you for that. Watching him squirm was fun!"

Marcel nodded and shook his hand, "It was my pleasure. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have to get back to my city." He looked over at Caroline. "Klaus sends his love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Send it back for me."

"Ouch." Marcel winced.

"But tell him thank you for saving Stefan. I will always love him for that." Caroline gave him a smile.

Marcel nodded, "I will tell him." He got in his car and drove away.

Damon nudged his head towards her car. "Drive me home and I'll tell you all about it." Caroline nodded.

* * *

Stefan groaned as movement on his bed woke him up. He brought his hand up to rub away the sleep. When his hand came away and he opened his eyes he found Caroline smiling down at him. He frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows. Caroline was sitting on the side of his bed. "Hey." He said, frowning at his hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon told me everything."

Stefan dropped back on the mattress. "Damon should learn to shut up."

"Were you really going to let me continue hating you for the rest of my life?" Caroline put a hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "You could've died thinking I hated you."

Stefan smiled and held her hand in his. "I wanted to die knowing you'll be okay. If hating me meant you hurting less then it's worth it."

"I think we both know I could never hate you." Caroline kissed his hand. "But thank you for trying." Stefan wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. She giggled. "Elena was right. You do have an excuse that's making me cry. I owe her a night of drinks."

"How'd Duke go?" Stefan tried to change the subject.

Caroline grinned, "It went well. I gave mom my blood. She's going to get better."

Stefan still wasn't sure about vampire blood curing cancer but Caroline was so happy right now that he didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble. "That's good to hear, but you should be with her. She needs you more than me." Stefan pushed himself up. "I'm fine now."

Caroline sat there with his hand in both of hers. "I love you."

Stefan lifted her hands and kissed them. "I love you too." Caroline knew that he meant he loved her as a close friend and she was okay with that. "Come on. I'll walk you downstairs. I need to get out of bed." Caroline got up so he could swing his legs over the side and stand. He felt a little stiff from sleeping so much. He stretched out the kinks before slipping a shirt on. Caroline giggled when he threw his arms around her shoulder and walked her out. She missed this. He kissed her on the cheek when they reached the door. "I'll come by as soon as I can. Call me if you need anything. I'll be there as long as I'm not dead." Caroline laughed and nodded. She learned her lesson. Stefan or someone he loved would have to be in mortal danger if he didn't answer her call.

Stefan closed the door and headed to the kitchen to find some blood. He grabbed his bottle from the fridge, smiling at his refilled stock. Someone had gone hunting for him. A crash sounded from the living room. Stefan groaned, "Not again." He walked over with his bottle in hand only to find a glass lamp flying at him. He only just managed to lift his arm up to block it, closing his eyes as it smashed against his forearm.

Damon looked up in horror when he saw the lamp smash into pieces against his brother. "Stefan!" He rushed over, letting his worry take over any common sense. Logic told him that the lamp couldn't do any damage to his brother but after the last couple of days, he wasn't taking any chances. "Are you okay?" He helped Stefan brush off the glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stefan shook out the glass from his hair. "I'm surprise we still have anything breakable for you to break."

"It's amazing what she can find when she's determined." Damon's sarcasm was worse than normal.

"I'm sorry! I told Alaric to put away anything breakable." Jo looked at her boyfriend.

Alaric shrugged. "It's nothing Damon can't afford to replace. It'll give him an excuse to redecorate."

"Aren't you supposed to be lighting things on fire?" Stefan asked her.

Jo beamed at him. "Watch!" She turned to the fire place and thrusted her hand at it. The firewood burst into flames.

Stefan nodded, impressed. "Wow! There may be hope for you after all."

With a wave of her hand, she put it out. "Thank you."

"Don't get your hopes up. She's been sending object all over this room. I'm waiting for her to master it before I make her sweep up this mess." Damon gestured at all the broken glass around the room. He nudged his head towards the back door of the house. "Come on. I want to talk to you about something." Stefan nodded and followed his brother.

* * *

They sat on the bench in the back yard, looking out at the trees. "So what's up?"

Damon hesitated, hoping what he was going to say wouldn't change their relationship. "Enzo told me something this morning before leaving town."

"He's gone?" Stefan asked, surprised no one told him this little bit of information.

"Oh yeah, he's gone. Sorry, slipped my mind. Marcel ran him out of town. I should've recorded it on my phone." Damon smiled at the memory before returning to his previous point. "Enzo told me you were keeping something from me about someone." Stefan took a drink from his bottle, not saying anything at first. "Look, you don't have to tell me. Whatever you're keeping from me, I'm sure you have your reasons."

Stefan shook his head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I used to have a reason but it doesn't apply anymore and you have a right to know." He sighed. "You remember Zac's girlfriend?" Damon nodded. How could he not? He was trapped on that day for 3 months. "Her baby survived." Stefan let Damon process that statement.

"How?" Damon asked once he was over his shock.

"At the hospital the doctors did an emergency c-section. The baby survived. I stayed at the hospital until child services came and then I made sure she was adopted by a good couple." Stefan leaned back. "I've kept tabs on her to make sure she stayed safe."

Damon nodded, "You were keeping her safe from me."

"At the time yes, but after a while I just wanted to keep her away from this life. She knows she's adopted but she has no reason to look for her biological family because she's happy. I didn't see any reason to tell anyone." Stefan looked into his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. I know you've felt guilty for what happened that day, but I've been keeping that secret for so long…"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise." Damon slapped his brother on the back. "Heck, I would've kept it from me."

"You're not angry?"

Damon shook his head, "You had every right to keep her a secret. I've hated you for so long, I would've used her to make you miserable."

Stefan smiled. "Do you want to meet her?"

Damon thought about that. "Maybe not meet her, but I want to see her." He smiled. "Thanks for telling me. Suddenly, that day doesn't seem so bad anymore."

"Good, at least something good has come out of this." Damon frowned at the worry lines forming along his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

Stefan sighed. "Enzo knows about her. I'm worried he's going to do something to her to get at me."

Damon nodded. "Well, you don't have to keep tabs on her alone anymore. We can all pitch in. Enzo won't be able to touch her without one of us knowing."

Stefan smiled. "Thanks."

A loud crash, followed by a loud "I'm sorry," made their heads turn towards the house.

Damon shook his head and stormed back into the house. "Seriously, what is left for you to break?!" Stefan laughed as he followed. They just managed to duck as the fire place stoker flew at them and imbedded itself into the wall. "Holy crap! Are you trying to kill us?" Jo looked at them apologetically. Alaric just sat on the couch reading a newspaper. "You do know you're mortal now, right?" Damon asked, incredulously. "She could kill you. Accidentally snap your neck."

"I wouldn't do that."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Because she has so much control over her magic." Damon droned.

Stefan pointed towards the front of the house. "I'm heading over to Caroline's. Damon and your boyfriend went through a lot of trouble to keep me alive. It would be a damn shame if you killed me."

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to kill anyone!"

Stefan yanked out the stoker. "Tell that to my wall." He handed it to Damon. "Have fun."

Damon took the stick and looked at it distastefully. "I think you have the right idea. Might get out of the firing line myself." He pointed to Alaric with the stoker. "You are paying for anything else she breaks and try not to get yourself killed by your girlfriend." He turned the pointer to Jo. "He's already died once on us. I would really appreciate it if you don't drive one of these through his heart." He dropped the stoker into the large vase sitting in the corner and turned to Stefan. "I'll drive you to Caroline's. I want to visit Liz."

* * *

Damon looked over at his brother as he drove them to Caroline's house. Stefan was deep in thought. Again, he found himself wishing for his little carefree brother to return. "A penny for your thoughts?" Damon requested.

Stefan turned to him, pulled from his mind. He smiled. Damon was worried about him. Again. It happened a lot lately. "You better stop it or you'll start getting frown lines."

Damon scoffed. "I'll still be better looking than you."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Careful. You're going to explode if you get any fuller of yourself."

"So what are you worried about now?" Damon asked, steering the conversation back to its original course.

Stefan sighed, "Caroline was so sure that her blood cured her mom's cancer."

Damon knew where this was going. "In all the years we've lived we've never heard of our blood curing cancer."

"You should've seen her face when she told me. I…"

"Stef," Damon cut him short, knowing his brother was about to voice his guilt about letting Caroline continue hoping. "She's done it. Whether or not it works, it was her choice. There's no point busting her bubble now when we don't know what will happen."

Stefan turned to him, "I'm not sure Caroline can handle losing the sheriff."

Damon sighed, annoyed at his brother's constant worry over other people. "You know, I blame myself." Stefan blinked, confused at the off-track statement. "I've killed so many people in your lifetime that you can't live a minute without worrying about others." Stefan frowned, unsure of what to make of the words. He was trying to gage if his brother was being serious. "What? Don't deny it. The only person you don't worry about is yourself."

Stefan shook his head. "Not true. I didn't give a damn about anyone but myself when I thought I lost you."

The car went silent at those words. Damon stopped the car and let out a breath, slowly. "You're allowed to be selfish, Stefan. We've been brothers for over a century and a half. Hell, if our roles were reversed I would've gone on a killing spree."

"No you wouldn't because you would've had Elena." Stefan smiled at his brother, "But it was nice of you to say so."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't believe I would kill everyone in Mystic Falls."

"That's not what I said." Stefan denied, "I have no doubt you would but there is no way Elena would let you. She loves you too much and you love her…" He looked out the window at the trees, "More than I ever could." He finished quietly.

"I thought we were passed that." Damon rubbed his eyes, regretting starting the conversation.

"You asked me why I don't just get together with Caroline." Stefan turned to him. Damon nodded, he was curious now. "Because in my world there is only one person that I can't live without."

It took a second for the penny to drop for Damon. "Stef…" He started when he realized who his brother was talking about.

"As much as I loved Elena, I didn't think about her when you were dying. As much as I care about my friends, I didn't think about them when the other side collapsed." Stefan gave his brother a sad smile. "It's not fair to start something with Caroline when I know I can't put her before anything or anyone else."

Damon groaned and hung his head back against the seat. "Stefan, we live forever! I don't plan on dying!"

"I'm not waiting for you to die. I'm just waiting for Caroline to make me feel like this world is nothing without her, because right now, I know that if I had to choose between you and her, I would choose you without even thinking." Stefan shrugged, casually. "Until that changes, I can't start anything with anyone."

"And how the hell am I supposed to deal with that?!" Damon growled at him. "My brother is holding off being happy because of me!"

Stefan turned in his seat and smiled at his brother, which just irritated Damon more. "Read between lines, Damon. You're alive and you're the happiest I've seen you since we turned." He rolled his eyes when Damon still looked livid. "I'm not holding off being happy! I am happy!" Damon blinked, shocked. He never realized how much Stefan needed him. It perplexed him as to why, considering how much misery he'd caused him. Damon had trouble finding words to respond to that. Stefan had to laugh. "It's been a while since I've seen you lost for words." He turned back to the front. "We should get going. Caroline needs us."

Damon hesitated before starting the car. He was about to start driving when he finally found the words he was looking for. Turning off the engine, he turned back to Stefan. "I love you too." Stefan couldn't remember the day they had gotten too old to say those words to each other. It felt so good to hear them again. But as good as the moment was, it was also getting uncomfortable now.

"I think…" Stefan started.

"We've had enough heart to heart. Yeah." Damon started the engine. "Totally agree!"

Stefan couldn't help but smile. He wasn't lying. He really was happy.

Enzo was wrong. He never understood what Stefan did to deserve everyone's loyalty. He never once wondered what everyone else did to deserve Stefan's. After a century and a half of trying to take away any happiness in Stefan's life, Stefan still considered Damon the most important person in his life. _What did I do to deserve that?_ Damon looked over at his brother, catching the smile. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, grinning. His brother really was happy. He grinned when Stefan started tapping his hand on the dashboard to the beat of the song. Stefan laughed when Damon started singing, "It's my life, it's now or never! I ain't live forever!" Stefan joined it, "I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!" They never really did this when they were humans, obviously, because these great songs did exist then but they had fun! Life was great when the Salvatore brothers were together and Damon knew it would be like that again. They laughed and head-banged their way to Caroline's house.

 **The End.**


End file.
